


Cuddle Buddy

by CrashStack



Series: Fics for Rainb0we! [7]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Family, Family Fluff, Faust Secretly Loves Their Pa, Faust/Freddy Fazbear, Fluff, Frazier Trying To Be A Good Dad, Frazier/Withered Foxy, Gen, M/M, Rainb0we's AU, Wade is Here, Wade/Withered Freddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrashStack/pseuds/CrashStack
Summary: There's no room for Faust on the couch and their boyfriends have filled up the entire couch. Frazier and his bed will do.
Relationships: Withered Foxy/Withered Freddy (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Series: Fics for Rainb0we! [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526105
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Cuddle Buddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainb0we](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainb0we/gifts).



> **Me writing soft while B0we screams in the background**

“Dad.” Faust poked his bicep again. “Dad.”

Wade barely rocked with the movement. His thunderous snoring continued.

“Ugh.”

It wasn’t a surprise that Wade was essentially unconscious. After drinking packs of pop and eating his fill in sugar, the retired mechanic had crashed hard after rounds of video games. His chin was nestled on his chest in a sharp curve, hands loosely grasping a controller that was settled on his lap. The pause menu on the TV coated his face and hoodie in a gentle light.

Faust set their controller on the carpet beside them, careful not to knock over a few open snacks and cans. They yawned, rubbing an eye firmly. The sugar crash was slow, but they could feel it. The baby blues looked back. Finnian and Banister were wrapped around each other on the couch, Banister’s head nestled under Finnian’s chin. Wade hadn’t said much about them being behind him, though Faust had a feeling it was because Banister kept quiet.

Faust pouted. “No room for me,” they mumbled.

That was fine. They’d just find someone else to snuggle them.

They pulled themselves up, wincing as they stretched from their hunched position. Faust thought about their options. Chiquita and Corina had already gone to bed, so had Gordon. There wasn’t any room on the couch for them, and they didn’t want to wake Wade from one of his rare lulls. Frazier was asleep too, but…

_That old dog better appreciate this._

They stepped over Wade’s legs. They rounded the couch. “Night, dad.”

A clenched yelp slipped through their teeth when they nearly tripped over something, catching themselves just in time. Barkley was sleeping against the side of the couch, cheek against the flat fabric. His ears were deadweights on the floor, Faust’s foot wedged beneath one.

“Of all the…” They sighed and stepped over him. “Whatever.”

They snuck up the stairs. Gordon probably had his headphones on, but Faust couldn’t be too sure.

Frazier was dead to the world. He was sprawled out over the bed, the sheets tangled around his legs and waist. His hook was set on the nightstand, the stub of his wrist tossed up around his head while his palm was settled on his waist. His tail was hanging off of the bed limply. His snoring was much more tame than Wade’s, quieter and more wheezy.

As much as they hated to admit it, the old mutt was pretty soft despite how rough he looked. If he really wanted to prove that he wasn’t a thieving deadbeat, he would deal with Faust’s cuddling needs. They could handle the snoring, at least it wasn’t anything like Wade’s.

Faust jostled the bed frame. It clattered against the wall. “Hey.”

Frazier let out a choppy snort when he opened his eye. “Eh?”

“I’m sleeping in your bed.”

“Hmm, sure.” The honey eye shuttered away again. A half second later it flew open, Frazier shooting up. “Eh?!” His voice was a pinched screech. Frazier yanked the covers up to his chest. “Fuckin’ ‘ell! Faus’, wha’re ye doin’ in ‘ere?!”

They just watched him with a flat expression. “Are you deaf? I want to sleep in your bed.”

“Yeah, but why?! Don’ ye have Fin and Banis’er ta sleep wit?” He peered around them. “Where’s me ‘usban’?”

“Out cold. There’s no room for me on the couch and I don’t want to wake dad up.”

“Oh, now ‘e falls asleep,” Frazier grumbled, glaring at the door. He looked at them, grimacing. “Why do ye wan’ in me bed?”

Faust crossed their arms tightly, glancing away. “I can’t sleep alone,” they muttered.

The mismatched ears folded back. “Ah.” He looked down at his lap, nibbling his lip. He sighed a moment later. “Alrigh’, come on.”

They fought from pumping their fist in the air, though they couldn’t keep the smile off their face. The petite bear climbed on the bed, tossing the covers over themselves and inching close to Frazier. The other shifted back a bit.

“Ye can sleep now.” It was more of a statement than a question.

Pink tinted the soft brown cheeks. “No.”

“No?” Frazier raised a brow. “Wha’ else do ye need?”

“To be held.” They crossed their arms over their chest firmly. “You don’t have to.”

“Squir’, if ye need held I can do it. Don’ give me tha’ face, come ‘ere.”

A pause. Faust shuffled across the mattress until they were settled next to Frazier. The grizzled fox rested his arms around them, bare hand cupping the back of their head. There was reluctance in their posture, rigidness that couldn’t be missed, but Faust mostly let themself relax into the hold. Their hands took ahold of the fur on Frazier’s chest.

“Hmm,” Faust hummed, thinking.

“Wha’?” Frazier asked. “Ye comfy?”

“Yeah,” they admitted. They gently squeezed the dusty fur. “Just…expected you to not feel this soft.”

Frazier grinned toothily. “I take care of me fur.”

“You mean dad does.”

“How obvious was tha’?”

“Very.”

“Ah.” Frazier shifted, grimacing lightly.

“Do you always squirm so much?” Faust mumbled. How were they supposed to sleep when they were being held by a livewire?

“I’m use’ ta sleepin’ wit’ me ‘usban’. Would’ve thrown on a shir’ if I’d known ye were comin’.” Frazier muttered. “Yer jus’ lookin’ fer a warm body.”

“…Not really.”

The honey eye blinked. “Huh?”

“I don’t just sleep with anyone, dork.” 

“…Don’ ye hate me?” Sure, Faust’s grudges were incredibly petty and for the silliest things, but it was hard to forget that they were just a child that had gone through the ringer to and fro.

“I want to.” Their scowl was burning. “You traumatized me, you took dad away, you left me alone…”

Frazier didn’t want to touch down on the trauma yet, but… “I didn’ take Wade from ye,” he murmured, staring down at them. “An’ I didn’…”

“You did,” they snapped firmly. Their jaw was clenched.

A moment of quiet. Frazier’s grip tightened slightly. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. He knew he didn’t have to apologize, but it was something Faust needed to hear.

Faust let out a soft snort. “Better be.”

Minutes passed. The house was completely silent.

“Do you remember that game we played before?” Faust suddenly asked, voice hushed. “The one where you played Foxy and I played Freddy?”

Frazier thought back. Things got blurry at a lot of points, sharing a body with an animatronic fox did things like that, but he could remember fairly well. “Yeah,” he said after a moment. “I remember.”

“I had so much fun playing with you.” They pressed their face harder against him. “I miss it.”

“We can play li’e tha’ whenever ye wan’,” Frazier said. They peered up, blue eyes wide. “Yeah. Wade and I jus’ though’ ye grew out of those kinds o’ games.”

“No.” They lifted their head a little more. “Will you and dad play with me later?”

“Of course, swee’hear’,” the grizzled fox said. “Of course.”

“…I want to hate you.”

“I know.”

“You left me.”

Frazier stroked the soft fur on their head. “I didn’ mean ta leave ye alone, swee’hear’,” he murmured. “Wade didn’ either.”

They sniffled. The soft blues were glassed over. “Don’t ever leave again,” they rasped. Their grip tightened on the dusty crimson fur. “Please.”

There was no hesitation. “I won’, cubby.” His tail slid over their waist, curling gently. “Never again. We’re ‘ere ta stay.”

A long beat passed.

Faust sniffed. “You smell nice.” They nuzzled his chest. “Soft.”

Frazier blinked. His chuckle rumbled against Faust’s cheek. “I’m no’ a dirty dog, ye know.”

“You act like one.”

“Ye ac’ li’e a little brat bu’ I know ye’re jus’ a bit of a princess.”

“Do not.”

“I hate you.”

“Do not.”

Faust grunted. Frazier just laughed. It was a deep roll against the bear’s ears. “Truce. I’m tired and I can’ handle a punch from ye now.”

“Like you can ever handle a punch from me.” Faust buried their face into the unkempt fur. They smiled, gentle and warm. “I love you, pa.”

There was a quiet, sharp sound. Frazier settled his chin on Faust’s head, curling around them. “I love ye too, swee’hear’.”

It didn’t take long to fall asleep.

\- - - - -

The bed shifted and creaked. Faust’s ears perked up. They shivered when the covers were lifted, letting in the cool air of the room, and opened their eyes when there was a warm weight against their back. “Huh?”

“Shh, go back to sleep, munchkin,” Wade murmured. He carefully tossed an arm around them and Frazier’s waist.

They yawned, teeth flashing. “Wha’ time ‘s it?” they slurred.

“Early.” He kissed the side of their head. “Thanks for keeping him company, munchkin.”

“He kept me company.” Faust nuzzled against Frazier’s chest, sighing. “He’s cozy.”

Wade’s chuckle was a low rumble against their back. “Yeah, he is.”

Frazier shifted, a miniscule movement, with a mumble. “‘s ‘bout time.”

“Good morning, darlin’.” Wade settled against the pillows, smiling. “Nice time for a lie in with our little pumpkin, huh?”

Frazier purred, smiling. His tail stretched over Wade’s side. “Yeah.”

Faust yawned again. “Love you, dad.”

“I love you too, munchkin.” He leaned and planted a gentle kiss on Frazier's nose. The grizzled fox let out a humming chuckle. “We love you too.”


End file.
